The primary goal of the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) is to facilitate translation of CTEHR research in the basic sciences into human population and clinical studies, and to reverse translate findings from human studies into new hypothesis-driven laboratory-based research. To enhance our understanding of the environmental basis of disease, and optimize detection, prevention and/or management of diseases induced or exacerbated by environmental exposures, the IHSFC will provide: Prioritized access to tissue repositories and development of protocols for human research with Virtual Repository and Protocol Development (VRPD) service; Characterization and metagenomic profiling of human microbiota and generation of humanized mice with a Microbiome and Gnotobiotic (MG) resource and Access to metabolic profiling of tissues and individuals with Metabolic Phenotyping (MP) capability. The IHSFC will provide Translational Navigators for Center members, who will contribute unique expertise and facilitate effective utilization of IHSFC resources by CTEHR investigators. Translational Navigators will also direct and facilitate priority access to IHSFC resources by Center members. In order to accomplish Core goals, we propose the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. Provide services and access to instrumentation and technologies through services and resources that foster (reverse) translation of basic science into public health research, including epidemiology, prevention and intervention studies as they relate to environmental exposures and diseases. Aim 2. Further support the educational mission of the CTEHR by providing training and career development for Center members and trainees in collaboration with the Career Development Program. Aim 3. Enhance and navigate partnerships between researchers and the community that impact on conducting clinical and public health research through linkages with the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC). The IHSFC will be a catalyst for innovation and provide unique resources to CTEHR members, leveraging well- equipped laboratories, established infrastructure, sample archives and expertise to facilitate EHS research.